nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Leid einer Kriegerin
670px : Oderike Rakor... Hauptgefreite des Wachregiments zu Sturmwind... geborene von Wolfenberg... Schwester von Linnard von Wolfenberg, ehemaliger Tribun des Kreises der Magier... Kriegerin im Dienste der Menschen... : Diagnose center left|40px Ein Hilferuf Eine schwarze Raubkatze lag auf einem Baum auf Teldrassil und ließ müde den Schwanz hängen. Ein lautes Gähnen entfuhr ihrer Kehle und erlaubte so einen großzügigen Blick in ihren Rachenraum. Die gesamte Nacht hatte sie in Nachthafen damit verbracht Bücher zu wälzen- Hinweise, Ideen, Denkanstöße. Ein Lebewesen bedurfte ihrer Hilfe und sie hatte nicht vor zu versagen. Noch einmal rief sie sich alle Symptome vor Augen, die sie kannte: Eine junge Kriegerin, die sich in eine mordende Waffe verwandelte, so sie zu kämpfen begann. Seltsam verändertes, aggressives Blut. Ständiger Zorn und Wut, die in ihr brodelten. thumb|326px|Oderike, Heath, Malora an den Ställen des königlichen Wachregiments Wie hatte es ihr Schüler ausgedrückt? Die Katze schüttelte sich mit gesträubten Nackenhaaren. Der Gedanke an derart viel Zorn und Hass widerstrebte ihr und beunruhigte sie. Nur einmal war es ihr gelungen einen kleinen Einblick in die Kriegerin zu erhaschen. Wie ein aggressiver, alles verschlingender Strudel hatte der Hass dort gewütet. Es nagte an ihrem Inneren und schwächte sie, schien ihr den Verstand zu rauben. Sie hatte der Kriegerin Hilfe versprochen, ein reinigendes Ritual auf der Mondlichtung. Doch zuerst musste sie wissen womit sie es zu tun hatte. Hinweisen zufolge war es eine grausame Erziehung, die ihr diese Mordlust eingebrannt hatte. Doch erklärte dies das veränderte Blut? Wohl kaum. Leichtfüßig sprang die Katze den Baum hinab und streckte sich ausgiebig. Es war Zeit wieder in die Steinstadt zu reisen, um weitere Hinweise zu erhalten. Vielleicht hatte ihr Schüler ja etwas herausgefunden? Erste Erkenntnisse „Oft weiß ich es nicht, dann reicht schon ein Wort oder der Versuch mir zu helfen. Wenn Ihr so wollt, sitzt hier der kontrollierte Zorn im falschen Körper.“ thumb|left|350px|Besprechung im Elwynn WaldDer Satz ließ Malora keine Ruhe. Schon von Beginn strahlte die Kriegerin eine innere Verletzlichkeit aus. Sie wollte keine Hilfe, um andere nicht zu verletzen. Ihr Blick zeigte Angst und Furcht. Sie hatte sich bereits aufgegeben und sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden… Doch war es nicht in Maloras Sinne es so enden zu lassen. Sie schob die Gedanken beiseite und sah wieder streng geradeaus ihren Schüler an. „Du kennst sie besser als ich. Dein Rat und deine Vermutungen sind gefragt, auf die ich vertrauen muss.“ Sie lächelte ihrem jungen Schüler ermutigend zu. „Hast du Vermutungen oder Ideen, was ihr am besten helfen könnte?“ „Zumindest hat es einmal geklappt… Kurz nachdem wir uns kennen lernten, wurde sie schwer verletzt ins Hospital gebracht. Um sie ruhig zu halten für die Behandlung versuchten wir eine Meditation. Auch wenn kurz, war ein Zugang möglich. Sie sollte sich einen Baum vorstellen, an dem sie sich wohl fühlt, kurz gesagt… Aber das war wohl eher eine einmalige Gelegenheit, fürchte ich…“ „Also half ihr eine Meditation…“, wiederholte Malora nachdenklich und nickte ernst. „Diese ja, doch findet sie im normalen Zustand überhaupt nicht die Ruhe ihre Augen gar schließen zu können. Sie ist immer unter Spannung zu kämpfen.“ Ein erneutes Nicken. Malora dachte über die Worte nach, die zu ihrem Blut fielen. "Sie hat Kräfte, die gar unmenschlich sind. Sie würde sich in dem Zustand selber die Knochen brechen. Kein Schmerz, nur Zorn und Kampflust bleiben übrig. Körperlich... Ihr Blut weist eigenartigste Eigenschaften auf. Es frisst sich durch alles durch wie Säure. Eine Blutprobe von ihr zersetzt sich fast selber und klart fast vollständig auf. Alles was mit ihr in Kontakt kommt, auch verderbte Magien, werden praktisch "aufgefressen.", fügte Heath fachmännisch zusammen.. "Laut einem Test reagierte es zwar, aber ist anfällig und hat nur das Dämonenblut gefressen. Ansonsten tut es nichts.", erwiderte Oderike darauf.. „Glaubst du es würde helfen, den Grund der Anomalität ihres Blutes heraus zu finden? Vielleicht wirkt sich die Mutation auf ihren Gemütszustand und ihr Inneres aus.“, fragte die Druidin ihren Schüler, als beide wieder alleine waren. „Das könnte sein. Ich habe nur keine Erfahrung damit es zu untersuchen.“ Malora atmete tief durch. Sie wusste wer ihr helfen konnte, doch war sie nicht sehr erpicht darauf ihn zu suchen. „Ein… Bekannter wird uns da weiter helfen. Ich bin sicher, dass er weiß was es damit auf sich hat.“ Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Der Kult wollte ihr Blut einst haben, also wird er auch wissen, was es damit auf sich hat.“ Heath nickte langsam mit unsicherem Blick. „Sein Name ist Fenryr Sayeva. Ebenso wird meine Schwester mehr wissen. Sie wird uns nichts sagen ohne Gegenleistung. Doch vielleicht finden wir etwas, dass sie begehrt um sie angemessen zu bezahlen.“ Ein katzenhaftes Fauchen entfuhr ihrer Brust. „Ist ihnen zu trauen?“ Sie spürte die Beunruhigung ihres jungen Schülers. Der Kult beängstigte viele Lebewesen, so auch ihn. „Natürlich nicht. Du kannst niemandem aus dem Kult vertrauen. Doch ist dies unsere einzige Möglichkeit etwas in der Hinsicht heraus zu finden. Wir können sie schlecht ruhig auf einen Stuhl setzen, Blut abnehmen und eingehend untersuchen." Sie lächelte ihm ermutigend zu und nickte entschlossen. Er war noch jung, doch mutig und lernwillig. Und diese Menschin lag ihm am Herzen, das spürte sie. Gute Voraussetzungen, um eine Lösung zu finden. „Und Heath…“, fügte sie hinzu. Ihr Blick wurde wieder strenger und ernster. „Ich möchte, dass du ein Auge auf sie hast. Wenn du zu starke emotionale Aufwallungen spürst, rufe nach mir. Der Wald wird deinen Hilferuf zu mir tragen. Ansonsten versuche ruhig zu bleiben- so schwer es dir auch fallen mag." Sie wusste, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig anstachelten. Zwei Hitzköpfe, die stur und bockig aufeinander trafen. War einer wütend, gingen sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle. „Meditiere und versuche stets im Gleichgewicht zu sein, so du sie triffst. Ein gegenseitiges Aufpuschen hilft uns allen nicht.“ „Es ist wohl nicht einfach… Ich kenne sie leider langsam besser und öffne mich auch ihr.“, seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Malora atmete tief durch- ein Problem, dass sie nur zu gut kannte. „Ich vertraue deinem Urteil und deiner inneren Stärke, Thero'shan. Sie braucht einen ruhigen Pol - dieser kannst du für sie sein.“ „Ein Pol der Ruhe… ja… Sowas war ich wohl lange für sie. Das Problem ist nur, dass wir leider beide wissen, dass wenn ich mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht klebe, es eine Lüge gegen uns beide ist.“ Sie legte ihm ermutigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sanft. „Malorne wacht über uns. Das spüre ich. Zweifle nicht. Wir werden der Kriegerin helfen.“ Gedanken von Heath Oderike blickt ihn an. "Hält der Verband nun mich aus?". Heath nickt knapp und antwortet: "Zumindest die nächsten Tage, wenn Du Dich nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten begibst. Gebe Dir auch einfach Neue." Er muss unweigerlich schmunzeln. "Kompromiss." "Was? Schwierigkeiten?" Sie grinst ihn an"... Bin schon dabei!" Daraufhin deutet sie zur Tür und er nickt nur. "Na los, geh schon. Ich muss hier noch sauber machen." Sie brummt ihn an. "Bin schon weg. Holz holen." Er grinst sie an. "Bis Morgen und viel Erfolg!" "Versuch zu schlafen." Entgegenet sie ihm. "Mach ich, das sollte recht gut gehen" Grinst er zurück. Oderike mustert die zersplitterte Tür und öffnet sie grinsend. Heath seufzt, blickt über das verbleibende Chaos und beginnt sauber zu machen. Er nimmt sich einen Aufnehmer, tränkt ihn mit Wasser aus einem Eimer und wringt ihn aus. "Was für ein interessanter Abend." So grinst er finster vergnügt vor sich hin und wischt das Blut vom Boden des Lazaretts auf. Das Lied der Ruhe left|670px|frame|"Flucht" vor den vielen Ohren in der Stadt Eine leise Vorahnung hatte Malora dazu bewegt sich auf den Weg nach Stormwind zu machen. Ein Raunen im Wind… ein Flüstern im Wald… ein Rascheln der Blätter… Die Natur hatte reagiert und ihr ein ungutes Gefühl zugetragen, das Malora umgehend aufgetragen hatte nach ihrem Schützling zu sehen. Und nun, da sie vor Heath und Oderike an einem ruhigen See innerhalb der Stadt saß, war sie sich sicher, dass es das richtige Gefühl gewesen war. Ungeduldig betrachtete sie die Würgemale an Heath Hals, die Blutergüsse und das abgeschlagene, erschöpfte Gesicht. „Nun?“, drängte sie streng und musterte seine Reaktion genau. Ein Trainingskampf zwischen Oderike und ihm war der Auslöser gewesen, erklärte er. Er wollte seine neu gewonnene Bindung mit dem Bärengeist testen und die Kraft des Bären im Kampf gegen sie ausprobieren. : Das Ergebnis: Eine Kriegerin im Blutrausch und ein ungeübter, naiver Schüler als wütender Bär… Beschämt sah Heath zu Boden. Fein. Er erkannte seinen Fehler und wurde von einem schlechten Gewissen heimgesucht. Wenigstens etwas! „Und das ist nicht alles.“, ergänzte Heath. „Oderikes Beruhigungsmittel werden nicht mehr bis zum Ende des Monats reichen.“ Malora zuckte mit den Ohrenspitzen. Obwohl sie die zusammengepanschte Chemie der Menschen hasste und lieber auf Kräuter aus der Natur vertraute, brauchte die Kriegerin momentan diese Mittel. Es war notwendig, um den Blutrausch zu zähmen. „Miss?“ Sie sah zu Oderike, welche knapp mit den Schultern zuckte. „Erinnert Ihr Euch an die Melodie, die ich im Hospital für Euch summte? Ohne Berührung. Es schien Euch zu beruhigen. Ist Euch die Situation noch bewusst?“ Oderike bejahte. „Dies ist das „Lied der Ruhe“, eine alte druidische Weise,“ führte Malora weiter aus. „Magische, druidische Kräfte wohnen ihm inne. Meine eigene Shan`do brachte es mir bei, als ich eine schwere, von Wut zerfressene Zeit durchlebte. Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn Heath es lernen würde. Erstens, um in sich selber Ruhe zu finden und zweitens für Euch. Wenn wir dies mit beruhigenden Pflanzen und Naturheilmitteln verbinden, sollten wir die Zeit mit Ach und Krach überwinden. Doch verlangt dies Partnerarbeit zwischen Euch beiden und, so nötig, mir. Heath würde jeden Tag mindestens einmal die Kräfte der Melodie entfesseln, um aufgestaute Wut von Euch zu nehmen.“ „Und Ihr meint, das würde funktionieren?“ Die Kriegerin schien skeptisch. Natürlich. Sie war eine Menschin, die keinen derartigen Kontakt mit der Natur pflegte. Die ihr innewohnende Macht war ihr unbekannt. : Malora nickte jedoch fest entschlossen. Sie kannte sie. „Davon bin ich überzeugt. Lasst es mich Euch bildlich erklären: "Jedes Lebewesen hat einen Energiefluss, der durch ihn fließt. Es ist unsere Kraft und unser Gleichgewicht, die Harmonie unseres Wesens. In Euch jedoch ist dieser Fluss unterbrochen, gestört. Wie ein starker, wütender Strudel tobt es darin- schnell und ungebändigt. Die Beruhigungsmittel, die Ihr zu Euch nehmt, werden diesen Strudel für einige Zeit verlangsamen, gar betäuben, bevor seine Macht wieder ausbricht und er in Euch wütet. Was wir jedoch versuchen möchten ist diesen Strudel auf Dauer zu lösen. Wir möchten ihn beruhigen und ordnen, ihn in die richtige Bahn lenken, sodass er wieder zu einem ruhigen, ausgeglichenen Fluss werden kann. Das Lied der Ruhe hilft den Strudel zu beruhigen. Selbst wenn es nur ein wenig ist, beginnt er sich langsam zu lösen und zu ordnen- mit der Zeit.“ Heath nickte bedächtig. Von Oderike kam jedoch nur ein unzufriedenes Grummeln. "Ein Versuch ist es wert. Zumindest- schlimmer kann es wohl eh nicht mehr werden.“ „Diese täglichen Übungen können einen Anfang schaffen, eine Basis auf die wir weiter aufbauen können. Je ruhiger er wird, desto stärkere Mittel können wir einsetzen. Ich bin mit den Kräften der Natur und dem Lied der Ruhe weitaus besser gekannt als Heath. Dennoch wird er es sein, der es täglich durchführen wird. Aus einem einfachen Grund: Ihr traut ihm bei Weitem mehr als mir- verständlicherweise. Und es ist wichtig, dass Ihr Euch entspannt und Euch darauf einlasst- soweit es eben geht.“ Heath atmete tief durch und nickte mehrmals, vielmehr um sich selber zu beruhigen. Die Kriegerin jedoch grollte zornig. Ihre Geduld war begrenzt. „Entspannt… Ihr habt gut reden. Ich bin es nur selten.“, grummelte sie. Malora ließ sie sich voreinander positionieren, ohne eine Berührung. Während Heath die Augen schloss und ruhig atmete, um Entspannung zu finden, fixierte Oderike ihn mit ihrer eigenen Wachsamkeit- zu jedem Angriff bereit. Ohne sich beirren zu lassen begann Malora das Ritual. : „Konzentriert euch beide auf die Elemente um euch herum: Die Luft sprüht vor Leichtigkeit und Schwerelosigkeit. Das Wasser beherbergt Ruhe und Balance. Und die Erde verleiht Standhaftigkeit und Ausgeglichenheit. Sie umschließen uns und halten uns fest.“ Heath begann ruhiger zu atmen und lauschte. Er versuchte seine Umgebung zu ertasten, die Anweisungen seiner Shan`do zu befolgen. Malora wartete noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie leise zu summen begann- das Lied der Ruhe. Es begann leise und ruhig. Die Natur um sie herum regte sich. Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Wald… die Blätter der Bäume begannen zu rascheln… Die Mischung aus einem sanften, melodischem Summen und druidischen Worten wehte um die drei herum- wie ein sanftes Windspiel. Langsam versuchte Heath in die Melodie einzustimmen, ab und an ein Wort mitsingend. Das Gras unter ihnen begann leicht zu pulsieren, ganz sacht und sanft. Eine Wärme bildete sich in ihrer Magengrube und löste ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus, das Malora erschaudern ließ. Langsam kroch die Wärme durch das Gras in leichten pulsierenden Strömen in ihr auf und breitete die Ruhe in ihrem Körper aus. Während Heath sich voll und ganz der Entspannung hingab und die Kräfte der Natur auf ihn einwirken ließ, betrachtete die Druidin Oderike. : Ihr Körper schien zu reagieren, die Muskeln wurden lockerer, Anspannungen fielen von ihr ab. Ebenso reagierte ein Teil ihres Inneren, doch schien eine Mauer einen Teil ihres Geistes abzuschirmen. Malora spürte den geschützten, wütenden Teil. Er wehrte sich vor der Entspannung und Beruhigung, blieb stets wachsam- bereit zu reagieren und sich zu verteidigen. Malora musterte Oderikes Haltung: Komplett entspannt, nicht einmal ihre Augen blitzten zornig oder verschlossen. Dennoch lauerte etwas Dunkles, Aggressives in ihr, dass, umschlossen von einer dicken Mauer, nur darauf wartete ausbrechen zu dürfen. '' In einer ruhigen, tiefen Note ließ Malora das Lied ausklingen. Auch der Wald sang den letzten Takt mit… Alternative Behandlungsmethoden thumb|400px|Shan'do Malora Cyredana auf der KräutersucheDer Geruch von verbranntem Leben biss schon lange in ihrer Nase, bevor sie ihr Ziel überhaupt erreicht hatte. Verdorrte, abgestorbene Pflanzen… verglühte Tiere… ausgelöschte Lebewesen… Von weitem betrachtete Malora die wütenden Feuerelementare, die das Gebiet bewachten. Ihr Blick fiel auf wenige kleine Blüten, die, dem Feuer trotzend, standhaft blieben. Sie waren die einzigen Pflanzen, die sich hier behaupteten und eben jene, die Malora für die Kriegerin brauchte. Die Raubkatze schlüpfte in die Schatten und verschmalz mit der Dunkelheit. Auf Samtpfoten schlich sie sich an ihr Ziel heran, die Feuerelementare meidend. Sie schüttelte sich. Ihre Haare wurden kürzer… die Gestalt länglicher und größer… der Gang aufrecht… zurück blieb eine junge, hübsche Frau mit wildem, struppig grünem Haar und einem Hirschgeweih auf dem Kopf. Ihre goldenen Augen sahen sich aufmerksam um, bevor sie sich hinabbeugte, die Pflanze sacht auszugraben und in einen Kräuterbeutel zu legen. Erst bei der dritten Pflanze wandte sie sich ruckartig um. Ihre scharfen Instinkte hatten reagiert. Sie war entdeckt worden. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie den Feuerelementar anvisierte, der auf sie zustürmte. Leise murmelnd bat sie Malorne um Kraft. Ihre Hände nahmen ein leichtes, grünliches Glimmen an und ein herausforderndes Grinsen schlich sich über ihr Gesicht. Ein kleiner, goldener Ball formte sich in ihrer Hand, als sie die Kräfte der Natur anrief und mit einem kraftvollen Schlag den Zornball ihrem Ziel entgegenschleuderte. Jagd nach Hinweisen center Neuigkeiten durch die Darkbanes Heath strahlte, als er seine Shan`do von Weitem erkannte, was Euch Malora ein freudiges Lächeln abgewann. „Shan`do.“ Er tat eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Ich habe versucht Dich zu rufen.“ Malora lächelte sanft. “Du siehst aus als hättest du etwas Freudiges zu berichten.” thumb|left|340px|Heath Williams und Shan'do Malora Cyredana vor den Türen des königlichen WachregimentsNeuigkeiten von der Kriegerin. Der Gedanke schoss ihr instinktiv durch den Kopf und Etwas in ihr machte einen freudigen Sprung. Je schneller sie des Rätsels Lösung näher kamen, desto schneller konnten sie ihr helfen. Heath und sie hatten Mondpriesterin Amiya Sayeva aufgesucht, die damalige Gefährtin von Fenryr, einem eventuellen Kultisten. Wieso der Kult hinter ihrem Blut her war musste ihm bekannt sein. Doch hatte die Mondpriesterin sie nur an den Magier Irrdaroth Darkbane verweisen können. Ein Magier, der stets in einer Grauzone wandelte und vor dessen Zusammenarbeit es die Druiden scheute. War er gut oder böse? War er auf ihrer Seite oder nicht? Man wusste es nicht, was Irrdaroth Darkbane zu einem unberechenbaren Feind machte. „Nun, was gibt es für Neuigkeiten?“ Malora riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und lächelte Heath bestärkend an, der auch sogleich zu berichten begann. „Einiges, Oderike und mir ist der alte Darkbane über den Weg gelaufen. Er wusste wohl nichts Weiteres zu der Untersuchung und verwies auf eine Miss Fay Uris, die Syphius Darkbane bei der Untersuchung ihres Blutes assistierte. Fay Uris, die wiederrum zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgrund einer Zeugenaussage zwischen dem Duell von Kheltar und Syphius gab, wollte ich darauf ansprechen, als…“ er atmete tief durch. „… Syhpius Darkbane wie aus dem Nichts in der Wache erschien.“ Malora hob eine Braue. Ein Mensch, der auf magischem Wege in ein Hauptquartier eindrang… Die Stadtwache schien ihre Häuser nicht zu sichern. „Oderike war zu dem Zeitpunkt verhindert, sie hatte sich Ärger mit Vorgesetzten geholt.“ Heath winkte ab. „Also hat man einen „ruhigen Abend“ in Seenhain ausgemacht. Der Abend kam auch zu Stande. Man weiß ja nicht, was man noch an Informationen über Syphius bekommt, weil gegen ihn auch Ermittlungen laufen, weswegen er eigentlich auch Hausarrest in Dalaran hat. Diese Goldene Legion.“ Ihr Schüler knurrte und atmete tief durch. „Wie dem auch sei… Wie der Zufall es wollte, kam auch noch seine Mentorin Darnice von Wolfenberg zu dem Abend und passte wohl auf. Und so kam es, dass ich mit den zwilichtigsten Leuten zusammen kam, um die ich am liebsten einen Bogen von Meilen mache…“ Er seufzte. Malora lächelte sanft. thumb|338px|Ratschläge und Weisheiten einer Lehrerin„Gut, zumindest habe ich jetzt weitere Hinweise. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich schon erfahren, dass Oderike bei den ''Goldbergs ''aufgewachsen ist, die sie zu irgendwas missbraucht haben. Was genau, kann ich nicht sagen. Nun… ich habe die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung. Bei allen untersuchten Magiearten zeigte sich das gleiche Bild. Ein Blutbestandteil, der isoliert werden konnte, scheint Magie „aufzufressen“, bevor es beginnt das Blut selbst zu zersetzen, wenn es außerhalb ihres Kreislaufes ist. Darkbane schloss daraus, dass sie somit Magie zum Überleben brauche. Nur… ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass er richtig liegt. Seine Mentorin gab ein paar Hinweise, die auf anderes deuteten.“ „Was sagte sie?“ : ''„Nun… Nicht nur, dass sie Oderike als gelungenen „Versuchsaufbau“ der Goldbergs bezeichnete, sprach sie von „Reinigung“ und wieder „Verändern“. Mein momentaner Verdacht ist, dass sie als Kind zu magischen Experimenten missbraucht wurde.“ In Malora zog sich etwas zusammen. Experimentierende Verlassene… Orcs, die dämonisches Blut trinken mussten… gequälte Kinder… all diese Bilder zogen durch ihren Kopf. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf und wusch die Gedanken davon. „Wer sind diese Goldbergs?“, fragte sie weiter nach. „Eine Familie, die wohl skrupellos mit Magie umgegangen sein soll, doch sie seien mittlerweile alle auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet.“ "Fakt ist: Sollten sie etwas derartig widerliches mit Oderike angestellt haben, haben sie auch dafür gesorgt, dass das Kind es vergaß. Ob durch Magie oder mit anderen Methoden." Maloras Miene verfinsterte sich bei der Vorstellung. „Ich weiß nur von ihr, dass sie sich noch daran erinnern „kann“, doch es mit Absicht nicht tut. Sie hat ein schweres Trauma dadurch erlitten und warnte, dass, wenn sie es wieder täte, sie wohl ihren eigenen Zorn nicht zurückhalten könne. Dementsprechend gehen wir das nicht jetzt an. Mein großer Verdacht ist, dass ihr Blut vielleicht Magie nicht nur frisst und sich somit ernährt, sondern dass diese auch ihr Blut beeinflusst. Es wäre zumindest ein naheliegender Sachverhalt. Zumindest willigte sie ein, dass ich ihr Blut untersuchen könne und dafür brauche ich wohl deine Hilfe. Es wurden nicht die Auswirkungen und Lichtmagie oder dem Druidentum versucht. Ich möchte für die Untersuchung etwas Mondbrunnenwasser haben. Könntest du das besorgen?“ Probleme mit neugierigen Magiern Von Weitem sah Malora bereits die Kriegerin, gemeinsam mit einem Magier. Nehros Salfing. Sie wusste, dass er zum königlichen Wachregiment gehörte und den Kirin Tor in irgendeiner Weise zugehörig war. Doch der Rest… Konnte man ihm trauen? Sie wusste es nicht und musste diese Entscheidung wohl oder übel Oderike und Heath überlassen. In einiger Entfernung wartete sie, bis die beiden ihr Gespräch beendet hatten. Wortfetzen drangen an sie heran. „Tja… aber vor lauter Magie, die so normal ist, habt Ihr das wohl verdrängt, hm?“ Oderike klang zornig. Er schien sie zu verärgern. „Wisst Ihr, es gab in den letzten Tagen einiges was ich verarbeiten musste.“ „Wie schön zu wissen. Hoffe Ihr hattet Erfolg.“ Ein flammender Zorn ging von der Kriegerin aus, der Malora kurz stutzen ließ. Was war geschehen? „Nun, nicht unbedingt.“ „Tut mir leid für Euch. Aber ich habe auch so meine Probleme und das ist ein Weiteres.“ „Glaubt mir. Ich sorge mich um jedes Mitglied des Regiments und ich werde es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Euch in Dalaran auch nur das geringste zustößt.“ Oderikes wachsamer Blick fiel auf Malora, welche sich lächelnd den beiden zuwandte. Begrüßungsfloskeln… ein kurzes Gespräch… die Kriegerin solle nach Dalaran geschickt werden. Sie musste weiter, der Dienstplan ließ keine Zeit für ein Gespräch. Malora musste sie ziehen lassen und ihre Antworten bei ihrem Schüler suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn fand. Wütend und zornig stritt er mit zwei weiteren Wachen, bevor er sich umzog und mit Malora in den Wald ging. „Nun? Wozu die Wut?“, fragte Malora mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Heath schüttelte grummelnd den Kopf. „Zuerst kam es dazu, dass man zustimmte, ohne Oderike zu fragen, dass sie zu einer Untersuchung nach Dalaran solle.“ Er schnaubte. „Anscheinend hat ein gewisser Darkbane geplaudert.“ Malora rutschten die Mundwinkel ein paar Etagen tiefer. Eben das, wovor sie ihn gewarnt hatte! „Ich sagte dir du solltest diesen Männern nicht zu viel verraten. Man kann ihnen nicht trauen, Heath“, seufzte sie. „Ich habe ihnen wohl weniger verraten. Immerhin ist es Syphius, der die erste Untersuchung leitete. Der Kreis versucht schon seit längeren an Oderike heran zu kommen- für eine zweite Untersuchung.“ Malora schloss kurz die Augen. Ihr und Heath Eingreifen hatte den Kreis der Magier wohl wieder wach gerüttelt. Oderike war wieder in ihr Aufmerksamkeitsfeld gerutscht. Sie hätten doch versteckter arbeiten sollen, doch war es nun zu spät. Die schlafenden Hunde waren geweckt worden.thumb|320px|Besprechung in Heath' Privathaus in Eastvale „Und wer stimmte zu sie nach Dalaran zu schicken?“, fragte sie weiter nach. „Unser netter neuer Berater praktisch im Alleingang.“ Er lächelte falsch und zornig. „Neuer Berater?“ „Magier“ Er knurrte. „Dieser Nehros? "Ja" "Und er weiß von allem, was wir bereits heraus gefunden haben, nehme ich an?" „Nein, weiß er nicht.“ „Gut.“ Sie nickte erleichtert. Der Kreis der Magier reichte als Feind. Sie brauchte nicht noch einen Magier, der ihre Arbeit zu Nichte machen wollte. Die Druidin lächelte sanft, um ihren Schüler zu beruhigen. : „Weißt du, Heath. Magier können nette Wesen und Persönlichkeiten sein, das mag ich nicht bestreiten. Dennoch sind sie stets von einer Wissbegierde befallen und viele oder gar die meisten sind bereit alles dafür ein zu gehen um diese Neugierde zu stillen. Diesem musst du dir immer gewahr sein. Aus diesem Grund erlitt mein Volk eine schwere Zeit: Naivität und Machtgier. Behalte es bitte stets im Hinterkopf.“ „Mir kommt es vor, als sei mir bisher auch nur die beste Sorte begegnet.“, schnaubte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Malora nickte knapp und sah ihn an. „Jedes Lebewesen hat einen guten Kern. Das darfst du niemals vergessen. Selbst wenn du jemandem für seine Worte am liebsten die Zunge raus schneiden würdest.“ ''Sie schmunzelte. Ja, wie oft hatte sie sich selber schon zurück halten müssen bei einem Magier? Sie konnte Heath nur zu gut verstehen. „Das war das eine…“, sprach er weiter. „Das andere: Man hat mitbekommen, wie unsere nette Otelia mit dem Magus Syphius Darkbane umging. Besser gesagt: Sie schleppte ihn aus einem Gasthaus heraus. Das hat sich zum Glück geklärt. Sie kannten sich von vor der Zeit, als Otelia zur Wache ging. Sie habe versucht ihn von Oderike fern zu halten und ihn fest zu nehmen, was aber wohl nicht funktionierte. Ich und meine Cousine Celine haben sie durch die Mangel genommen. Das war, was du eben gesehen hast.“ „Heath. Du kannst dich darüber ärgern. Dies steht dir zu. Doch ist es nicht deine Aufgabe sie zu tadeln, sondern die eurer Vorgesetzten. Bürge dir nicht mehr auf, als du tun musst. Und: Sie ist noch ein Welpe. Habe Rücksicht. Ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse scheinen recht ausgeprägt, so wie ich sie bisher kennen lernte.“ „Es ist die beste Freundin meiner Cousine und auch meine. Es war nicht auf dienstlicher Ebene.“ „Kinder machen Fehler. Daraus lernen sie. Doch sollte sie erkennen, dass Syphius Darkbane eine Dimension zu groß für sie ist. Sich alleine mit ihm an zu legen ist kein kluger Schachzug. Hast du ihr das erklärt?“ „Das ist ihr klar.“ Heath sah zu Boden und beschäftigte sich mit dem Einschenken des Tees. Er sorgte sich. Das war gut. Doch sollte er sich selber dabei nicht vergessen. „Wirst du Oderike nach Dalaran begleiten?“, fragte Malora. „Ich werde alles in Gang setzen, dass ich kann.“ „Kannst du einen Antrag stellen, dass du als ihr Heiler und Arzt und ich als deine Lehrerin mit kommen können? Erstens brauchen wir beide die Informationen und zweitens, wenn ihre Wut erst entfacht ist, kann sie vielleicht einer alleine nicht bändigen.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und grinste schief. „Und unter uns: Ich traue dem Kreis der Magier keinen Deut.“ „Ich muss erst einmal durchdrücken, dass ich mitkommen kann. Man hat das ganze ohne mich geplant.“ Er knurrte wütend und Malora schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend war der Stadtwache Oderike als Forschungsobjekt wichtiger, als ihre Heilung. : ''„Das ist nicht richtig. Du bist ihr Heiler, Heath. DU entscheidest dies. Notfalls werde ich mit Linnard sprechen. Er hat ein gutes Herz und wird es verstehen.“ Eine neue Patientin, Zoella von Wolfenberg Auf leisen Flügeln rauschte Malora unter dem Regen hinweg auf das kleine Häuschen zu. Das Palladium von Gilneas hielt einen Unterrichtsabend zum Thema Magiekunde ab, den Malora auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Noch immer musste sie an die Kriegerin denken. Gestern hatten sie miteinander gesprochen. Es waren neue Probleme aufgetaucht, neue Feinde, neue Verletzte. : Oderike war bereits nach Dalaran geordert wurden, doch nicht, um, wie vermutet, untersucht zu werden. Sondern aufgrund einer anderen Patientin: Zoella von Wolfenberg, die Frau des zu dieser Zeit amtierenden Tribuns. Nach einem Gedächtnisverlust war sie wieder gekehrt und nannte sich nun Lianna Rosenberg. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie Oderikes Beruhigungsmittel geschluckt und eine Psychose erlitten. Ihr Zustand habe sich inzwischen verschlechtert und sie schwebe in Lebensgefahr. '' thumb|left|310px|Bluttransfusion im Heilungsprozess Zoella von Wolfenberg Bearbeitet von LólindirEin Medicus, Lólindir Dannelor, schien sie zu behandeln, doch war sich Malora so gut wie sicher, dass der Magier das Mädchen nicht heilen konnte. Sicher würde er reagieren wie die anderen Magier des Kreises: Sie erforschen, sezieren, auseinander nehmen… selbst wenn sie der Psychose dann zum Opfer fiel. Der Vogel krächzte wütend in den Nachthimmel und flog gegen den Wind an. Sie rief sich Heath Worte ins Gedächtnis: „Und heute höre ich, dass der Magus erwirken will, dass ich vom nächsten Gespräch ausgeschlossen werde, weil er wohl seine „Spielchen“ treiben will. Auf Kosten von Oderike und auf Kosten von Zoella, für die es wohl tödlich enden kann.“ Malora hatte ihn beruhigt. Es war Oderikes Entscheidung. Die Frau war kein Forschungsobjekt, sondern ein Lebewesen. Es war IHR Recht zu entscheiden, WER sie behandelte. Da hatte der Medicus, Magier oder wie auch immer kein Wort mit zu reden. „Mir kann man den Befehl geben, dass ich in Sturmwind bleibe.“, hatte er geantwortet und Maloras Zorn entfacht. : ''„Verdammt, dann widersetzt du dich! Die Kriegerin steht unter UNSEREM Schutz, indem wir beschlossen ihr zu helfen. Es geht nicht darum sie zu erforschen oder zu durchleuchten, sondern darum sie zu helfen und ihr Leben zu erleichtern. Wir wollen ihr helfen, um ihres Willen. Dies steht an erster Stelle. Wir sind Druiden, Heiler der N''atur und der Lebewesen Kalimdors. Oderike ist eines dieser Lebewesen. Sie hat ein starkes Herz und verdient es, dass wir alles erdenklich Mögliche tun, um sie zu retten. Sie verdient ein normales, ruhiges Leben. Sollte sich uns dabei ein machtgieriger Magier in den Weg stellen, der sie ausnutzen will, um SEIN Wissen zu erweitern, so steht es in unserer Pflicht sie zu verteidigen. Mit allen Mitteln, ob mit Krallen, Klauen oder Zähnen. Die Natur gab uns genügend Wege mit diesen die Lebewesen und die Natur zu schützen. Verstehst du mich?''" "Und zu Euch, Miss,“ sie hatte sich Oderike zugewandt, „Egal was passieren wird. Es ist wichtig, dass Ihr Euch ohne Heath weigert. Es ist Euer RECHT Euch nicht vor allen ausziehen zu müssen. Und es ist Eure Entscheidung, wie mit diesem Thema umgegangen werden soll. Versteht Ihr?“ Erneut hatte sie sich Heath zugewandt: „Du stehst als Druide und mein Schüler unter dem Schutz des Zirkels des Cenarius und bist ein Teil von ihm. Vergiss dies nicht. Drohen dir die Menschen hier, dann vergiss nicht, mit WEM sie sich anlegen. Dann wird es ein weitaus größerer Konklikt. Schaden sie Oderike als eines von Kalimdors Lebewesen. Dann wird es ein Konflikt zwischen dem Zirkel des Cenarius und dem königlichen Wachregiment zu Sturmwind.“ Der Rabenvogel schlug zornig den Kopf hin und her und schüttelte den Regen ab. Nun, da sie das Gespräch noch einmal durchging, flammte wieder die Wut in ihr auf. Heath war ein Weichei! Er scheute sich vor seinen Vorgesetzten und traute sich nicht den Mund auf zu machen. Und eben das musste er lernen. Anders würde er Kalimdor niemals heilen können. Malora hatte sich mehrere Möglichkeiten überlegt, die Zoella von Wolfenberg helfen könnten. Doch war sie sich so gut wie sicher, dass der Kreis sie nicht an die Frau heran lassen würden. Sie nahmen fremde Hilfe selten an und wenn, dann nicht von den Kaldorei. Die Magier schienen schlicht zu stolz dafür. Zornig krächzte sie ihre Wut in den dunklen Abendhimmel von Gilneas. Hilfegesuch bei alten Freunden thumb|400px|Magiekundeunterricht in GilneasMalora wog den Kopf hin und her, abwägend den Fall an zu sprechen oder nicht. Sie saß in der kleinen Hütte des Palladiums und sah zu Canie auf. Eine offene Fragerunde. Jede Frage ist gestattet, vorausgesetzt sie hatte mit Magie zu tun. Die Druidin schätzte den Rat des Palladiums und war Verfechterin davon, dass mehrere Meinungen schneller die Lösung brachten. Doch war es schwer eine Ferndiagnose zu erstellen. Da sie nichts zu verlieren hatte, hob sie schließlich die Hand und begann von dem Fall zu berichten: „Es geht um einen aktuellen Fall einer Patientin von mir. Sie wurde mit Magie beeinflusst und ich suche noch nach der richtigen Vorgehensweise und der passenden Behandlungsmethode. Als Kind wurde sie wahrscheinlich Opfer magischer Untersuchungen und Misshandlungen. In welcher Form wissen wir nicht. Doch liegen folgende Auswirkungen vor: Unbändiger Wut und Zorn. Wenn sie kämpft verfällt sie in eine Art Blutrausch. Doch, das Auffälligste ist ihr Blut. Es zeigt sonderbare Phänomene. Es scheint Magie „aufzufressen“ und sich davon zu ernähren. Nur starke Beruhigungsmittel, für einen normalen Humanoiden tödlich, können ihr ein… angehend normales Leben ermöglichen." „Klingt irgendwie nach Fel-Einfluss…“, hörte sie Korchas Grimmbart, den Zwerg, leise von hinten grummeln. Canie sah derweil zu einem ihrer jungen Rekruten, ein ehemaliger Erntehexer, Andaroth Clinston, der zaghaft die Hand hob. „Rekrut, eine Idee?“ „Nun… dies erinnert mich daran wie mir mein Shan`do vom Tage erzählte als Cenarius fiel… er sprach, die Orks tranken Dämonenblut… und waren fortan im Blutrausch… könnte dies sein?“ Malora zuckte mit den Ohrenspitzen. Eine Idee, die so abwegig war, dass sie noch gar nicht darauf gekommen war. Natürlich war es nicht das gleiche, doch was, wenn es in die Richtung ging? Dämonische Verderbnis… Was, wäre sie als Kind verdorben worden? „Ah, die Verderbnis der Orks. Gute Idee, Rekrut.“, hörte Malora Canies weiche Stimme und nickte knapp. „Die Orks erlitten dadurch auch eine körperliche Veränderung. Rote Augen, grüne Haut. Meine Patientin wirkt äußerlich vollkommen normal.“, antwortete Malora. „Wenn sich das Blut durch so vieles hindurch frisst… dann habt Ihr eine körperliche Änderung, nicht?“, fragte Canie die Druidin, welche knapp nickte und darüber nachdachte. „Gibt’s nicht so magiefressende Dämonen?“, warf ein anderer Zwerg in der Ecke ein. „Wäre es möglich… die Verderbnis… zu verstecken?“, kam es unsicher aus dem jungen Rekrut, Andaroth, heraus und Korchas nickte. „Eventuell wurde neben Fel-Einfluss auch irgendwas anderes eingesetzt… genau, Frischling.“ Er grinste breit unter seinem Bart. „Und Teufelsjäger als Art brauchen magische Energien zur Fortpflanzung und Selbsterhaltung. Wie Bäume Sonnenlicht, oder wir Wasser… oder Alkohol.“ „Naja, wenn man alles gut durchmischt… Verdorbene Magier, die experimentieren, soll es geben.“ Canie faltete die Hände ineinander und sah wieder zu Malora. „Dämonen und Hexenmeister sind arglistig. Es kann gut sein, dass sie Spuren und Rückstände dämonischer Energien kaschieren.“ „Miss, habt Ihr an eine Läuterung gedacht?“, fragte der junge Rekrut. Ein bestimmtes Brummen drang aus der Ecke und Korchas nickte. „Das klingt für mich definitiv nach einer dämonischen Einflussnahme.“ „Gibt es in Sturmwind nicht diesen Fanatikerorden?“, fragte der junge Rekrut und sah sich fragend um. In Malora zog es sich kurz zusammen. Nicht noch mehr Leute, die sie als Versuchsobjekt betrachteten….. „Die würd ich meinen schlimmsten Feind nicht an den Hals wünschen, Junge.“ Damit sprach Korchas eben das aus, was Malora dachte und sie nickte ihm ernst zu. „Wir Druiden sind stark, doch haben auch wir unsere Grenzen. Vielleicht hilft uns wirklich Lichtmagie hier weiter.“ Canie räusperte sich. „Eine Mixtur, aus einer Rune und dämonischer Magie, ist nicht aus zu schließen, auch wenn es ein Gemisch von zwei verschiedenen Magierichtungen ist. In beiden Fällen solltet Ihr Euren Patienten von einem Magier untersuchen lassen.“ Malora brummte leise. Mehrere Magier hatten sie bereits untersucht und ALLE hatten sie versagt. „Eine Rune kann man speziell entwickeln, soweit ich weiß. Man gibt etwas hinzu und die Rune wirkt wie ein Katalysator, versteckt und sicher hinter einem Mantel.“, warf Nonan ein. Canie nickte. „Eine Rune könnte den Körper vor Schaden durch die Verderbnis schützen und diese verbergen. Die Verderbnis durch dämonische Magie könnte ihr all das antun. Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit, ja.“ „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sonst ein menschlicher Körper ohne weitere Schäden, die früh zum Tode führen, so eine Belastung aushalten könnte. Natürlich ohne, dass man das Ergebnis sofort sieht oder es ermitteln kann.“, betonte Nonan und sprach Maloras Gedanken aus. Etwas Unnatürliches gab Oderike eine ennorme Kraft. Wie sonst konnte sie Beruhigungsmittel vertragen, die normale Humanoide in Lebensgefahr brachten? thumb|left|400px|Magiekundeunterricht unter Canie Trauerwald„Wart Ihr schon in Dalaran bei unserem Medicus mit ihr?“, fragte der Zwerg in der Ecke und Maloras Inneres zog sich zusammen. Ein Mitglied des Kreises der Magier. Hier. In diesen Reihen. Sie verfluchte sich selber gesprochen zu haben, selbst wenn keine Namen gefallen waren. Die Druidin leckte sich über ihre Hauer und warf dem Zwerg einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Ihr Medicus… ihr Medicus… Sie wollte zu lachen beginnen! Wozu? Zum Untersuchen? Damit der Kreis der Magier ein Versuchsobjekt mehr hat?? Malora ballte ihre Faust und atmete tief ein und aus. Jetzt nur nicht die Beherrschung verlieren… der Zwerg konnte nichts für die Taten der Magier. Er war schlicht unwissend… „Danke Canie. Magie ist stets ein schmaler Grat zwischen Tod und Leben. Alleingänge sind dort nicht ratsam. Dies ist und bleibt meine Meinung.“, sprach Malora ruhig, auch wenn es in ihrem Inneren wütete. „Magie ist schlicht und ergreifend eine Macht, die jemanden vollkommen vernichten kann. Sie ist einfach größer als wir.“ Dankend sah Malora in die Runde. Es gab einige Ideen, auf die sie Heath vor seiner Blutuntersuchung aufmerksam machen musste. Weiterführende Kapitel Kategorie:Kinder der Sterne Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment Kategorie:Das Leid einer Kriegerin